


Between Your Heart and Mine

by rose_indigo_and_tom



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_indigo_and_tom/pseuds/rose_indigo_and_tom
Summary: Sasha and Nicke spend a day together, and deal with a minor situation with the Andre and Tom.





	Between Your Heart and Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorne/gifts).



> For Thorne--I hope you like it. This is my first time ever doing an exchange like this, so hopefully I muddled through alright.
> 
> Title from "When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss.

Nicke woke up in his favorite place, which was to say curled around Sasha. It was a day when they didn’t have anywhere specific to be until eleven, so they’d gotten to sleep in, not waking up until the sun came through the filmy curtains onto their faces. 

 

Nicke pressed a kiss to the back of Sasha’s neck, nuzzling closer to him in the sleepy way that can only happen just after waking. Sasha made a small pleased noise, and then turned around to say good morning. 

 

“Hi,” he said, voice rough with sleep and utterly content.

 

“Good morning, mitt hjärtat,” Nicke replied. “How did you sleep?”  


“Not long enough,” Sasha grumbled good naturedly. “But to wake up to you is worth it.”

 

“Come on, we’d better get up now. There’s practice in an hour. I’ll make you some eggs.” With that, Nicke pulled himself up out of bed, grabbing a hoodie from the foot of the bed to put on. Sasha grumbled at the loss of warmth, and rolled over to watch Nicke walk out of the room.

 

Downstairs, Nicke started some coffee and toast, and started looking through the fridge for breakfast. Eggs on their own weren’t interesting in the slightest, even if it was lean protein, or whatever. He pulled out some goat cheese and basil to put in them, figuring a little cheese wouldn’t hurt either of them.

 

Sasha wandered down a few minutes later, dressed, and clearly excited about the prospect of breakfast. Nicke sat a plate in front of him at the kitchen island, and poured him a mug of coffee.Their breakfast was a quiet affair, as both of them were still waking up and getting accustomed to the morning, but it was companionable. They passed sections of the newspaper between themselves and at one point Sasha got up to refill both cups of coffee. 

 

“You go get dressed,” Sasha said. “I’ll take care of the dishes.”

 

When Nicke came down, teeth brushed and dressed, Sasha was watching SportsCenter disinterestedly. “You ready to go?” he asked

 

“Sure,” said Nicke. “You drive?”

 

———

 

As soon as Nicke walked into the locker room, the calm contentment he’d felt all morning used away when Andre came hurrying up to him. 

 

“Papa I just don’t know what to do for him! Our anniversary is next week and I’ve got no ideas at all,” Andre chattered in Swedish. He didn’t sound as much nervous as hyper, hiding his anxiety under what was probably a large caramel macchiato.

 

“You’ve been together for a year, surely you have some sort of idea of what he likes. I mean, how else did you get this far?”  


“I mean, yes, but I need to do something _special_ , you know?” 

 

Nicke couldn’t help but laugh a little. He surely must have peppered the veterans with these kinds of questions when he was Burra’s age, but it seemed so far away now, as if those things had happened to another person wearing his face. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy if you just get him something small, but that shows you know him. You can go to dinner, and just spend time together. It doesn’t have to be a huge deal.”

 

“Yes, but what can I get him? As soon as I try to think of something it’s like everything Tom has ever liked flies right out of my head!” 

 

“He’s your boyfriend, Andre. What does he like to do?”  


“I don’t know! Play hockey…talk to Mike on FaceTime…watch Game of Thrones…order takeout…” With each addition he looked more and more lost.

 

Nicke sighed. He reminded himself that he had surely had this same problem, and he needed to be patient with Andre. “Why don’t you ask Alex what he thinks? I’ll talk to Tom and see where he is with this. Now go on and get dressed, or Coach is going to be upset with us.” With that, Andre bounced away, looking less nervous than he had before. 

 

———

 

Practice was fine, almost everyone in a cheerful mood and joking around with each other. They’d won the night before, so Coach wasn’t upset, and they didn’t have a game that night, so it didn’t feel like a lot of pressure, for once. After practice, when people were breaking off to go get food or get home to their families, Nicke cornered Tom. 

 

“So, your anniversary with Burky is coming up,” he said, trying not to sound intimidating.

 

“It is…I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing for it, besides that I said I’d take him to dinner at Nobu. I was thinking I’d maybe get him tickets to a Wizards game sometime.” Tom said, looking altogether way less stressed about the situation than Andre had.

 

“That sounds nice. I think he’ll like it.” Nicke said, and then he let the subject drop, making small talk about the weather and asking about Tom’s family. 

 

When the conversation was over, Nicke went to find Sasha. 

 

“Did you talk to Burky?” 

 

“Yes, about his anniversary. He want to know what would make good gift. I told him the best gift is always sex.”

 

“Sasha! I can’t believe you. He’s worried about this!” Nicke said, trying to sound stern but also laughing a little on the inside. _Of course_ that’s what Sasha would say. “You want to get some food?”

 

“With you? Always, Nicky.” 

Lunch wasn’t exactly quiet, because it never was, but they didn’t get approached too many times, and enjoyed their Thai food over conversation about the team, and Sasha’s dogs, and the new movies coming up that they wanted to see, and basically everything except hockey. It was nice to just take a break from that for a little while, and think about all that their lives were off the ice. Nicke ordered a soup with coconut and lemongrass and chicken, and let himself be warmed as much by Sasha’s presence as by the food. For the millionth time, he looked at Sasha’s head bent over his plate and thought _I am just so lucky._

 

It was nice, a soft moment that stretched on in between them, until Nicke’s phone started ringing. It was Andre, because of course it was.

 

“Hej,” he said, answering the call.

 

“Nicke! I still don’t know what I’m doing for Tom and I know you said to talk to Ovi but he just said to give him sex, and that doesn’t seem _special_ enough, you know? Like we can just do that any time.”

 

“Okay, TMI, but I understand. What if you got him something you could do together. How does he feel about Legos?”

 

“ _Legos_? Like for children?” Andre said, trying and failing not to sound skeptical.

 

“They make sets for adults, you know. It’s just like some kind of puzzle…but I guess not. What about a concert, or lessons for something? Not all gifts have to be tangible.”

 

“Lessons for what?” Andre asked, finally sounded interested in one of Nicke’s ideas.

 

“I don’t know…cooking or something? You’re old enough that you ought to be able to make more than chicken and pasta for yourselves.”

 

“That’s actually a great idea! Thanks Papa!” Andre said quickly, and then hung up.

 

Nicke rolled his eyes at Sasha, smiling. “Those boys,” he said.

 

“What they do now?” Sasha asked.

 

“More of the same, this worry about their anniversary. I’m sure it’ll go fine, but I don’t know that Andre really needed two consultants to work out a gift. They’ve known each other for ages, it shouldn’t be this difficult, I feel.”

 

“Oh Nicky, you forget that you were also like this. You worry so much, our first Christmas.”

 

“I know, I know. But that all seems so far away now.”

 

“Six years is a long time,” Sasha said, his tone warm but expression unreadable. “Come home with me? We can watch some movie, cook dinner?”

 

“Sounds great,” said Nicky. “Can we have salmon?”

 

“Whatever you want. Just maybe we have to go to the store.”

 

———

 

So they went to the store, where they bickered about brands and amounts, and Sasha kept sticking things like strawberries and Nutella into their cart. Going to the supermarket was such a trivial activity, but Nicke loved doing it with Sasha, loved the way it made them feel like a _family_. It was so together, and made him think of going with his mama, hanging off the back of the cart and begging for sweets. 

 

At home they put on some action movie called _The Take_ , which ends up having entirely too much French for either of them to really keep up with, even with subtitles. Sasha, characteristically, complains about it until Nicke shuts him up with a kiss.

 

It’s been six years, but in this moment it doesn’t feel like it at all, both of them curling together, lips meeting hotly, pressing closer and closer until Sasha pulls Nicke onto his lap. Nicke laughs into the kiss, but doesn’t move, just pushes his hand up the back of Sasha’s shirt.

 

By the time they’re finished there (and in the bedroom, and the shower), it’s time to start on dinner, so Nicke walks contentedly to the Sasha’s giant kitchen to begin cooking. They’re making some kind of salmon pasta, with tomatoes and basil and a little bit of cream, because it’s easy and tastes good, and Sasha had convinced him the cream wouldn’t hurt. The day was already filled with indulgences, so what difference did one more really make?

 

While Nicke cooked, Sasha poured him a glass of wine and put on some music, and they made conversation, or sometimes sat in companionable silence, just enjoying the time together.

 

When dinner was ready they sat at the island to eat it, and the moment was quiet and happy and full of love.

 

“Today was a great day,” Nicke said.

 

“It was. I love you.” Sasha said, his mouth full of pasta.

 

“I love you too, even if you are disgusting. Honestly, you couldn’t wait five seconds to answer?” Nicke said, laughing. 

 

“Nope,” Sasha replied, biting back his own laugh.

 

———

 

After dinner Sasha loaded the dishwasher, and they sat, doing their own thing for a while. Nicke read a book he’d gotten recently, something exciting, full of drugs and sex and mountaintop removal coal mining. Sasha had his own book, in Russian, and Nicke hadn’t the foggiest idea what it was about, although it was probably about old sports men or war or detectives or something. Bedtime came, with more conversation and happy quiet, and so then the day ended way it started, with Nicke wrapped around Sasha, whispering Swedish endearments into his ear, kissing him, his heart full of love. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mitt hjärtat-- my heart
> 
> The formatting got kind of fucked and I'm not sure how, so sorry about that!


End file.
